


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(6)(下)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 正式开虐疑似开启配角感情线??不喜勿入
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(6)(下)

6( 下 ).

是要很久以后，肖战和王一博才会逐渐意识到：无人能够像他们一样，在那年夏天的最后一夜，如此沉重地见证了索勒的希望以卑劣的方式被杀死，见证了索勒唯一的光明于顷刻间湮灭。

时间倒回到那天晚上，肖战的记忆始于会场入口处那张巨大的红毯和明亮的灯泡树，两侧的警卫正在维持现场秩序，大批群众激动地挥舞着手中印有加岚头像和他的语录的旗帜，呼喊与掌声鼎沸。他跟着的车虽然几乎在车队最尾，但场面之热烈依旧尽收眼底。身旁坐着的便是王一博的副官，神情严肃像极了他「装腔作势」的王上校。看他那两手不曾放开冲锋枪的架势，肖战感觉自己好容易平复下去的心脏又打起鼓来。他摸了摸身上的防弹衣，那是出发前王一博直接动手套在他身上的。“以防万一，这个材质是最好的”，当时他这样说着、很轻松地替他扣上。这份轻松是出于他认定他终究可以保护他、还是一种视死如归的决心，肖战无从得知。

汽车缓缓驶入辅道并停下，隔着车窗都能听见外头爆发出一阵阵欢呼，应该是加岚下了车正在走入会场。他的心都悬到嗓子眼了：一般这就是最常被暗杀的时刻。他被叮嘱过不能开窗，便把脸贴过去尽力向前方看。他看见加岚依旧穿着那件水洗棉的老式西服，大大方方地在欢呼声中走过红毯，王一博就跟在他身后 —— 王一博！他难道不应该是在会场里，怎么 …… 肖战感觉自己只一下用力就快把掌心抠破了，他死死盯住他们一前一后地走进去，短短十几秒都漫长无比。确定了无事发生后，他才渐渐把僵直的身体挪回来。

一直沉默不语的副官突然开口，“上校知道您不放心，他今晚会一直护卫在加岚先生身边。”

“有没有下属跟着他？”肖战眉头深锁，依旧是忧心忡忡。

“加岚先生身边还跟着至少五个警卫，请您宽心。”

然后就是漫长的等待，肖战很想看看手表上的时间，但他又怕看了自己会愈加绝望。他的脑子里不断交织着加岚和王一博的身影。一会是他和加岚初识的场景，两个人碰巧都在同一节公选课上迟到，在楼道里撞个满怀、由此开始了他人生中最深厚的友谊；一会是那日王一博从突然起风了的训练场另一头向他大步走来的英姿；一会是加岚在小教堂举行的婚礼，他欣慰地看着他在圣洁的日光与乐曲中与新娘拥吻；一会是沉醉的夏夜，王一博的笑晕开在他眼前的每一缕酒香浸淫的空气里，一条腿还趁机搭在他的膝上 …… 这种突如其来的走马灯让他倍感酸楚，觉得哪怕要一直这么孤独地等下去、没有挚友与爱人在侧，他都愿意。只要能够阻止接下来发生的事情，他愿意一个人一直坐在这里，永永远远、没有任何尽头地等下去。

震破耳膜的爆炸声从会场里传来，只有一声，火光却迅速向外蔓延，连肖战他们都被一霎惨白刺得盲目，加上猛烈的冲击让位觉瞬间消散，肖战直接翻下了座椅，坠入一片滚烫的深渊。他拼命把自己的头拔出那股几欲作呕的混沌，挣扎着起身，却被副官一把摁住。外头尖锐的鸣笛声渐渐传来，尖叫和哭声亦不绝于耳。他感觉碎玻璃割在他脸上，热热的血珠开始溢出，他却因从未有过的恐惧而浑身冷颤。

副官在一片嘈杂中冲他大吼，“呆着不要动！上校说除非有人攻击我们、必须呆在原地！绝不可以下车！”

“你让我去见他们！让我去见王一博！让我去见加岚！他还在里面！求求你让我去看看王一博！！”肖战绝望地尖叫起来，拼命想要够到车把手。在恐惧的笼罩下，他发现自己反而完全不能躲在车里，他必须不顾死活地冲进会场找寻他最重要的一切。

枪声紧接着响起，副官看着肖战瞬间扩大的瞳孔，更用力地扣住他的上半身，“上校让我用他的以及我的生命保护你！这是我对上校的责任，也是你对他的责任！！”说着他便腾出手来重新拿住枪，警惕地扫视周围，“双手抱头，稳住呼吸，随时听我口令！”肖战蜷缩在座椅下，无法控制自己的呼吸、心跳以及正在发生的一切的感觉快把他整个人都挖空了。

恍惚间不知过了多久，肖战才发现救护车和消防车都堆在车道上，枪击似乎也止住了。他像是感应到了什么一样，蓦地起身把头伸出窗外。还不等副官把他拉回去，他就看见谢允和另一名警卫艰难地扛着王一博往外走 —— 他看见王一博朝着他的身体一侧满是惊悚的猩红。

肖战下一秒就推开车门、疯狂地飞奔过去。外面的景象比他在车里感受到的要恐怖太多：半个会场都被夷为平地，废墟的碎屑和粉尘四散漂浮；空气中弥漫着烧焦的皮肤组织与汽油的腥臭，人们要么在慌乱地逃窜、要么痛苦地躺倒在路上、要么抱着彼此身上尚完好的部分尖叫或是祈祷 …… 他们正在把王一博往救护车上送 —— 他看到他已经意识全无了，一点动静都没有 —— 他被放到担架上的瞬间、白色的床单就泡开一大片血污。肖战哭嚎着扑了过去，又根本不敢碰到他。他长跪在一旁，声音听上去犹如一匹织布被生生撕断。“一博！！一博 —— 王一博 —— ！王一博！！”任谁看了这幅情景，都会觉得他哭的满眼泪水都要迸出血与脑浆来。

数人中惟有谢允反应及时，一把将他扯到一旁、狠狠骂道，“你他妈清醒一点！！他还活着！他离炸弹不近，枪伤没击中要害，还有的救！都这样了你他妈别再给老子疯了！！”他转头冲四周大吼，“还不叫他们快上呼吸机起搏器！搭把手去给王上校止血！顾魏呢？！让顾魏把他拖回去！”

肖战反手死命抓住他，继续用破碎的嗓音不依不饶道，“加岚呢？加岚在哪里？他还好吗？你告诉我他怎么样了！一博都这样了加岚他在哪里？！求求你 …… 你说啊 —— 你说啊！！”此时顾魏恰好赶来，一条血淋淋的胳膊上胡乱缠着几圈绷带。还不等他出声，肖战就失神地瞪住了他手里揉成一团的东西：那正是加岚的水洗棉西服外套 —— 整一件都发着鲜血干涸后的乌紫，还挂着点滴白色绿色的不明液体。要不是他已见过加岚穿了太多次，怕是也无认出来的可能。

“ …… 他死了？”

顾魏面无表情，只伸出手使劲想松开他扒在谢允身上的指头，欲将他拖离现场。谢允赶紧将顾魏手里的衣服夺下，对跟着肖战上来的副官叮嘱了几句、便交给他带走。再回身面向肖战的时候，上一秒还无比强硬的谢允却只剩下一片转过头去的无言。顾魏抬头盯着他，眼里闪过一种旁人从未见过的复杂的波动。

“你告诉我，加岚是不是死了？”

“ …… ”

肖战突然撤了手，一副很听话的模样。他知道自己的神经已成了扯到临界的的琴弦、即刻就要崩坏。他用尽全力让自己听上去平静点，却还是喘不上气、哽咽着追问道，“加岚 …… 是不是死了？ …… 求求你 …… 告诉我 …… ”

顾魏沉着脸开口道，“他们用炸弹作诱饵，选择在演厅边缘而非台前或中心爆破，吸引了我们相当一部分人力过去。紧接着他们安排好的杀手开始趁乱上二楼射杀，王上校应该很快就被打断了一条腿，然后 …… 加岚先生被一枪击中太阳穴，走的时候没有痛苦 —— ”

谢允突然一巴掌扇到顾魏脸上，在场的人都一片错愕，只有肖战呆呆地望着不知何处、眼神失焦。谢允暴怒道，“你还跟他说这些！你存心来这里给人找不痛快？你不把我也给逼疯了算了！”

“是你叫我来，我才来的。”顾魏一字一顿地答道，几乎要把牙齿磨断那样地用力。

“你能不能睁开眼看看？！他真的快疯了！已经死了一个了，你还想弄疯一个，你知不知道他可能会是 —— ”

“可能是什么？你倒敢说？他国内政的走向、尤其是选举这种大事，你觉得这是你我该置喙的事情吗？谢允，我劝你管好自己，这样下去只会死无葬身之地。”

“你也倒是敢跟我说这些，那你这手又是怎么回事 —— 管好自己？你又何必让自己的胳膊炸成这样，还抱着一身血就跑过来。你干脆一走了之、把我留在这里，不必看这些没完没了的闹剧！”

……

从来不知是因为太过不幸还是太过幸运，人总要被真相的黑洞渐进吸入，且必定得到某个或喜或悲的答案，由此走上另一条荆棘密布的莫比乌斯环。

当肖战对着顾魏和谢允、对着这一夜的惨剧、对着整个索勒的善与恶、以及在此之前他自幼信仰的诸神、发出求告甚至拷问的时候，王一博正缓缓醒来。他模糊地瞥见、他愿用性命去保全的爱人尚完好地出现在眼前，却是狼狈地跌坐在地上，至为惨烈地失声痛哭。迟暮的火的余晖下，他的背影看起来是如此削瘦而溃决。

是要很久以后，肖战和王一博才会明白：无人能够像他们一样，在那个无从解救的夏夜，如此沉痛地见证了所剩无几的美好开始碎裂；见证了不管付出多少、他们与他们的祖国都注定要受一场与虎谋皮的殇。

TBC


End file.
